


Honey

by AsianInvasion



Series: The adventures of Winnie the slut [1]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Oral, Oralsex, Sex, best weed, cum, cumslut, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianInvasion/pseuds/AsianInvasion
Summary: Pooh and Piglet has a nice moment.





	Honey

Piglet whimpered as Pooh pushed him aggressively against the wall. He bit his lip as Pooh put his hands on either side of his body when he felt Pooh’s hot breath in his ear.“I want to eat your honey.” 

They were practically rubbing cheek to cheek when Pooh slid his hands down Piglets sides until they met his weak thighs and he pulled him closer.

Pooh’s mouth clashed into Piglet’s, tongue prodding at Piglet’s teeth, begging for an entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance until Pooh finally gave in and let Piglet do the work. Pooh pulled away from the steaming kiss and there was a long string of spit. Piglet was breathing hard with lust and proceeded to place his small hands on Pooh’s groin area. Pooh gasped as Piglet rubbed that area until an unsightly long and veiny cock emerged from a small slit near under his large stomach. Piglet’s eyes were wide as saucers, Pooh’s cock was as big as Piglet’s entire body! 

He bit his mouth and placed his small mouth on the tip of the manhood.

Pooh surged forward, it’s been quite a while since Piglet’s been this straightforward. Piglet began nodding his head back and forth, every time taking in more and more of the length. 

Pooh gasped and suddenly grabbed both sides of Piglet’s face and began to push him to go faster as he came closer to his release.  
“Pi-piglet!”, moaned Pooh as he released his honey into Piglet’s mouth, filling his opening to the brim.  
Piglet’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. He too, has also released his honey. He swallowed what remained of Pooh’s honey and proceeded to lick the tip of his length to get any drops of honey that was left.


End file.
